Talk:The Dainty Sload (Quest)
Third Person & Clean up I tried to make everything in the walkthrough Third Person, which is required. Please don't post here like it's a forum post. This is a Wikia, which requires more professional terms. Also, the bugs section needs to be cleaned up. If someone can go through and make sense of the mess before I do, I'd be grateful. Vashtari (talk) 01:59, May 2, 2012 (UTC) -Edit 2- I have fixed the bug section, turning it all into 3rd person. Eventually I will double check the bugs. Please ensure that all of the bugs are up to date and take out any bugs that have been patched in more recent game updates. Vashtari (talk) 16:28, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Updated with new information I have the bug on my PS3 where Erikdur only gives his two default speech options and unable to start this quest. The bug section reports only 360 is affected. Still glitched after August 2012 1.6 official patch, preventing trophy completion. 02:24, August 12, 2012 (UTC)fer Can't Finish Questline I have come to the end of the Thieves Guild questline, only to find that after speaking to Delvin for this quest it does not show up in my log. After going to Erikur's house in Solitude, I find his sister Gisli. She informs me Erikur is dead (note that she does not mention how). I have checked to see if he is glitched under the map (a common occurrence) only to find he is not. There is no way for me to even start this quest (because Erkiur is somehow "dead"). After checking some backlogged saves I can find him, about 200 hours ago, sitting happily in The Blue palace. My only conclusions are that either he disappeared, was killed by a dragon, deleted out of the game, drowned underwater under the map, or was killed by rogue guards when I killed Bryling. This is by far the most gamebreaking glitch I have come across. I cannot obtain One With The Shadows, The Amulet of Articulation, Guild Master's Armor set, or finish the Guild's questline. I am hoping to convert my save from PS3 to PC to fix this with console commands. Any help would be deserving of the utmost gratitude and respect. Ddsd567 (talk) 23:39, March 30, 2013 (UTC) : Its a bug. I had the same happen to me a few minutes ago, when I went to locate him and was told he died. Pisses me off that he is marked as an essential character and can still die. They should have fixed this. My entire save file is riddled with bugs and this adds onto the pile. Khaotix523 (talk) 15:36, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :: This bug's affecting me as well. I am no longer able to complete the Thieves Guild storyline. :: BTW I love how the completely insignificant targets of random small jobs are set to be invulnerable, but a significant character that plays a critical role in a main Thieves Guild quest isn't, and the quest scripting completely fails to take that into account. Keep up the great work, Bethesda. 19:37, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Chest glitch So, when I'm supposed toget the balmora blue from the chest underwater, I click 'a' on the chest to open and then it opens but it's empty. Fix? Azaisya (talk) 22:00, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Sneak vs Kill Is there any benefit or reward for being undetected rather than killing everyone (other than sneak xp vs weapon xp)? 13:27, September 7, 2015 (UTC)